The Only Exception
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Max Ryder isn't old enough for Dr. Thredson. He still wants her. She's the only one who wants to give motherly love. The problem? She's dubbed as insane by society. She's killed a woman for a baby that wasn't hers. [Oliver Thredson/OC] Better than the summary.
1. Crazy Bitch

**_A/N: I should probably finish my other fanfics before starting new ones... oh well :P There is no Lana in this fic, I did try putting her in but there was hardly any use for her. Also Sister Mary Eunice isn't possessed in this fic, I love her too much before she was possessed._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own AHS._**

* * *

Kit and Grace watched as they dragged in another patient. She didn't look insane; she was beautiful. She looked young, too young to be in an asylum. Her long silky raven black curls cascaded down her back. Her eyes were the brightest blue Grace had ever seen- almost like a neon blue and she wondered if they glowed in the dark. They sparkled with tears as she wept silently. She made no move to escape the police officer's grasp yet they still had a firm hold on her dainty arms. Kit was sure that they would leave bruises on her soft looking, creamy skin.

"My baby, my beautiful baby boy. She took him..." The girl said these words over and over again, like a mantra. Her pink, pouty lips trembling as she did so.

They saw the girl getting sedated as Kit recalled the room they dragged her in- the same one the asylum had restraint him in when he first got there.

Grace stared at the girl wondering what she had done to get in this hell hole.

* * *

A lady was staring down at Max as she gradually awakened. "Hello, Miss. Ryder." She wasn't just any lady, she was a nun, Max hoped that she would believe her. "Sister. Sister, please you've gotta believe me, that woman took my baby. I had to save him."

"So you killed her?" Sister Jude never broke eye contact with the girl that was restraint.

"I didn't know what to do," she murmured softly.

"We ran some tests whilst you were unconscious. You're a virgin, the baby wasn't yours."

Max shook her head. "So was Mary. Please Sister, Mary was a virgin and yet Jesus was her son."

Sister Jude glared at the girl for bringing religion into her mental illness. She knew that the baby was not Max's, it was the other woman's- the one that Max brutally murdered. The doctor at the hospital said that he had personally delivered the baby to the now deceased mother. "Do not use my religion against me, Miss. Ryder. Do you understand?"

Max looked up at the woman. "Yes," she sniffled.

"Good." Sister Jude smiled at the girl as she let her out of the restraints that she was currently in. Max smiled back nervously, sitting on the bed.

"I'm sure you're hungry, it's nearing supper. Come, let's introduce you to some people before getting you supper."

Max liked Sister Jude, even though she seemed strict. She followed her when another Sister had ran into her. "I'm so sorry, Sister Jude!"

Sister Jude rolled her eyes. "It's alright and stop rushing. This is Max Ryder, the new patient I told you about. Miss. Ryder, this is Sister Mary Eunice."

"Hello, Miss. Ryder." Sister Mary Eunice smiled brightly at the young girl and Max couldn't help but return the favor. "Hi."

"Do you want me to take her to the common room?"

"No, you go."

Sister Mary nodded and started to rush off before remembering what Sister Jude had told her and slowed her pace down.

"She seems wonderful." Max observed.

"She is. Do not treat her with disrespect." Sister Jude commanded.

"I won't."

They came to a room that was full of scientific equipment, stopping outside the door. A man was there working on a project. "This is Dr. Arden. I doubt that you will be seeing him that often, considering your behaviour."

Max frowned at this but continued to follow her through to the common room.

"This is the common room, where you'll be spending majority of your time, you eat here. I'll see you later. Oh and he's Dr. Thredson." Sister Jude pointed to a handsome dark-haired man with thick eyebrows. She walked off away into the other direction leaving Max standing there awkwardly.

Seeing Sister Mary, she walked up to her nervously tugging on the clothes the asylum had provided her with.

"Hey doll, do you want some of this?" A man who looked remotely normal with his dark brown hair swept to the side, touched his crotch. "You're hot, bet you'd look even hotter with my cock deep in your pussy."

Max backed away from the guy as he stalked towards her. Dr. Thredson's hand tightened around the glass that he was holding. Restraining himself from throttling the delinquent that was talking to Max.

"Spivey. Leave the girl alone." Max met the eyes of the dark-haired doctor and mouthed, "Thank you," as Spivey moved away from her. Dr. Thredson nodded, whilst staring at the body of the young girl before going back to her sweet features. He'd read her file and couldn't wait to start therapy with her. She might finally be the one. She was very young, at the age of seventeen but Dr. Thredson didn't mind. It was definitely an exception.

"Hey, come sit with us." A light french accent said, the voice brought comfort to Max's ears. Looking around to see who spoke, her eyes landed on the young woman with layered brown hair sitting with a handsome young man who was waving her over.

She walked up to them uncertainly and took a seat on an empty chair.

"What's your name?" The boy enquired.

"Max Ryder. What about yours?"

"Kit Walker, this is Grace Bertrand."

Max smiled at the two before saying to Grace, "You're really beautiful. I wish I looked like you."

Grace's eyes widened at the compliment before she smiled. "You wish you looked like me? How can you even say that? Look at you, you're gorgeous. Not to mention that voice." Grace looked at Kit who seemed confused as to what was going on before lowering her voice so that only Max could hear. "I bet you could seduce a nun with that voice." The girls' eyes drifted to Sister Mary Eunice and they giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kit asked. This only made the girl's giggle even more.

Max was glad that she had someone she could talk to, she needed someone in this hell hole. Someone that wasn't the staff.

_Why did I kill her? I didn't have to kill her. Maybe I really do belong here. I'm a crazy bitch._

* * *

_**Oh and I update after I get reviews :P *skips off into the sunset***_

_**Elektra :) **_


	2. Therapy

_**A/N: Hey :)**_

_**Thank you to all of you that reviewed; Cybrant123;** _**_melkS; _****_Anastacia Lynn; _****_Chanel; _****_The Feline Feral; SuperDani4ever; A; _****_goblinesque (again thank you so much); Anime Hottie Lovah (I should've made it clear about the Mary-Sue characteristics, heh. Don't worry though, she won't be all cutesy and innocent)._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story._**

* * *

Shuffling the papers that were needed for Max's therapy session, Dr. Thredson patiently awaited for the young girl to arrive.

"Hiya doc." Dr. Thredson looked up to see Max standing at the door.

"Hello Miss. Ryder, would you mind if I called you Max?"

"No." Max smiled and walked in.

She took a seat on a chair, her pale blue asylum dress rode up, showing more of the creamy skin on her legs. Dr. Thredson swallowed. "H-how old are you?"

Max's brows furrowed gently. "Shouldn't the files have my age in there?"

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you."

Max nodded. "I'm seventeen."

"Can you tell me what happened at the hospital?"

Max looked uncomfortable for a moment before nodding hesitantly. "The er- woman who I k-killed, she said my little boy was hers. I went to the hospital that day, it felt right to go that day." Max looked up at Dr. Thredson and saw that his dark brows were furrowed with attentiveness. "I went to the wards were they keep the women that already had their babies. She was there with my little boy, she didn't even look like she wanted him. So when she was asleep I took him from her." Max smiled then.

Dr. Thredson, who had been paying close attention, looked at the soft smile that graced the young beauty's lips. "And then what happened?" He asked gently.

"Dr. Thredson you should've been there, he smiled! I swear my heart melted and I swore I'd never let anyone take him when I saw that tiny little smile on his face." The smile that Max had on her face vanished and Dr. Thredson instantly missed it. "She woke up then. She yelled for the staff there. And when she touched my baby I lost it, I grabbed a pair of scissors and I- I killed her." Max looked up at Dr. Thredson with a certain sadness that he couldn't have spotted before. "I've heard that a mother's love is unconditional and I think that whoever said that, is right. I would do anything for my baby... Everything after that was a blur."

Dr. Thredson had listened in silence as she told him her side of the story. His heart swelled when she had said that a mother's love was unconditional and he knew for sure that she was the one.

He also knew that she knew the baby wasn't hers but something had obviously driven the poor girl to thinking that he was.

"But that baby wasn't yours, was it?" He asked very softly as if not to set her off.

Max looked conflicted at her emotions but didn't answer Dr. Thredson's question. She played with the hem of her dress which brung the fabric that was covering her chest, down. Dr. Thredson's eyes immediately dropped down to her cleavage. He ripped his eyes away from her chest and sighed inwardly with relief when he saw that she wasn't looking at him.

Deciding to change the subject he asked her about any relationships she had before the asylum.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. He's the sweetest thing ever. H-he- oh God." Her smile dropped. "He must think I'm fucking crazy. Why didn't I think! I'm so fucking stupid!"

Max's head dropped into her hands as her shoulders slumped.

"Hey. Hey, if he loves you then he won't think you're crazy." Dr. Thredson felt a surge of jealousy going through him and the need to get rid of her boyfriend arised.

Max stared up at the doctor with a watery smile. "Thanks."

"I'll see you in the common room later."

* * *

"Play with me." Max recognised the woman to be Pepper, one of the residents that Sister Mary Eunice spent majority of her time with. Max identified on the first day that she was a microcephalic woman.

"Hello, Pepper. Sure I'll play with you." Max smiled brightly. Truth is that Max loved to play around and mess around like a little kid but doing that without the company of a kid wouldn't help her situation. If she played with Pepper now then they couldn't say anything about it because it wasn't her who initiated it.

"My name's Max."

Max didn't know what Pepper had done and she preferred to keep it that way, of she knew what Pepper had done then she would have been paranoid whilst being with her.

"Don't get too close." Max heard Sister Mary Eunice say good-naturedly. "She drowned her sisters baby and cut off his ears."

Max couldn't contain her gasp. Trying her luck she asked Sister Mary

Eunice a question. "Could I talk to you?"

"To me?" Sister Mary Eunice was shocked to see that someone would even want to talk to her. "Yes, if you want. What do you want to talk about?" She smiled brightly.

"Er... I dunno. What were you like when you were younger?"

The smile left Sister Mary's face and Max regretted asking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, no it's fine. I was er- teased, I suppose. Bullied a lot. I finally broke when I went to a pool party when I was younger. We were supposed to be skinny dipping. All of us." Sister Mary let out a shaky breath.

"They didn't. All I did was make a fool of myself."

"Sister, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Max felt guilty for the bringing up of the nun's past.

Sister Mary smiled at Max. "It's alright. You don't seem crazy but I did read your file."

Max's blue eyes darkened. "I'm not crazy."

Sister Mary panicked. "I- I didn't say that you were crazy, just the file said that you-"

"Hey, Max!" Grace had caught onto Sister Mary's little panic session and called Max over. Sister Mary was one of the few people at the asylum that she actually liked. She preferred Sister Mary to Sister Jude. Hell, she betted anyone did.

Kit thought that Sister Mary was a bit nuts though, he had told Grace that he had no idea how a woman like that ended up with a job here and Grace couldn't agree more, she deserved better. She struck Grace as someone who'd work with young _normal_ children than some fucking mentalists.

* * *

**_I am crap at writing detail :P Can anyone guess who Max's boyfriend might me (he's from the show btw :P)_**

**_Elektra_**


End file.
